Don't Leave Me Behind
by Flippy's
Summary: Kai, feeling guilty about what happened to Riku asks Saya to commit the worse of sins. Decided to make into a series of oneshots. Well, sorta...:]
1. Don't Leave Me Behind

NOTE: Hi, seriously, I have had writer's block for so long now! But luckily, I was able to write this. I've been watching the show for a while and I really believe this would be something that Kai would be willing to do. But I guess that's for you to decide! So I'll just let you get to the story! Buh-bye!

Flippy: I don not own Blood+

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Behind**

_By: Flippy_

"I want you to give me your blood."

Saya turned, staring at Kai wide-eyed and confused. Kai watched the emotions spread across her face and he knew it pained her to be asked to do this. Saya began to shake her head, as she tried to turn away, but Kai caught her arm.

"Saya, please! I can't let Riku be lie he is now, alone! What kind of brother am I, if I don't try to help him? If I am not there to protect him?"

Saya turned, her eyes full of tears, as she looked up into Kai's shining eyes.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do, Kai. I can't do that again! I don't want to! I won't!"

She was on the verge of hysterics and Kai was grateful that the deck was empty of anyone, but himself and Saya.

"Saya…"

Saya jerked her arm away, pulling herself away from him and gripping the railing painfully tight. Her eyes were so sorrowful and Kai immediately knew what she was doing to herself.

"Saya, it wasn't your fault. None of it was."

Saya shook her head, crying out.

"But it was! If I was there, if I was there to protect him, this wouldn't have happened! He wouldn't be how he is now, if it wasn't for me!"

Kai took three steps and was wrapping her in his arms, engulfing her cries, in an act that even surprised Saya. She gripped his shirt tightly, as she continued to cry, as Kai gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhhh, its okay, Saya."

After some time, Saya's cries stopped and Kai put her at arms length, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Saya, I know this may be painful for you. But you have to do it. Please give me your blood."

Kai had his head hung and as Saya opened her mouth to protest, he silenced her, gripping her arms tighter.

"Listen to me!"

Saya stopped moving, as Kai's head shot up and she saw the tears. She was stunned into utter silence and all she could do was watch as the tears rolled down his cheeks, for the first time in a long time.

"Saya, I need to be with my little brother, anyway I can. It's just as much my fault, as much as you think it's your fault. I should have never allowed Riku to come with us, but it was my mistake, it was my fault. Now I am trying to fix that mistake. Allow me to be with my family, with Riku and…you. You both are my family and I won't let you guys leave me behind. Saya, I am begging you, please give me your blood, I want to be able to protect you and Riku. Please…."

Saya's eyes softened, as she began to cry too. Kai fell to his knees, gripping Saya's hands in his own. Neither of them moved for some time, as the wind blew and they silently weighed the sin they were about to comment. Slowly Saya sank to her knees, in front of Kai. She cupped his face, bringing it up to look into his eyes. She nodded, as her own tears fell.

"Okay. I'll…I'll do it."

Kai looked up at her, as she reached for her knife and unsheathed it. She slide the blade along the palm of her hand and watched as the blood began to pour from the soon to heal wound. She looked at Kai, one last time, to see if he'd change his mind, but all he did was nod, wishing her to continue and grant him this one thing. The only thing he had left in his life. Saya brought her blood covered hand to her mouth and she drink some blood, then turned to Kai.

Kai watched in wonder, as she leaned forward, placing her lips lightly to his own. It was a gentle kiss, so chaste and simple, that Kai leaned forward more, carefully placing his hands on Saya's waist. Saya pressed her lips a little harder, signaling to Kai to open his mouth, which he did, as she allowed her own blood to pour down his throat. When all the blood was gone, Saya pulled away, not looking at Kai, as he stared at her.

"Thank…you…Saya…"

That was all he said.

Before the screams came.

* * *

NOTE: So what did you think? I wrote this on a whim and I think I'll re-do it some time and give it some more detail, like what Kai is really feeling and what Saya might feel about being asked to do what she did again. But, if this was a scene in the show, I think this is how it would have happened, maybe a little differently, but that's just my opinion. But if you want to give me your opinion, go right ahead! But as much as I say I am okay with flames, I don't think I really am. You can be honest, but in a respectable way. That's all from Flippy! HAVE A GREAT DAY!!! 


	2. Not Again

NOTE: So, again I over came my writer's block and this is what I came up with. I know it totally has nothing to do with "Don't Leave Me Behind", but it just sprang into my head and I thought I should write it down. Sooo, yeah. I might re-do this entire thing and make it a REAL story, but for now, it will just be drabbles coming from my somewhat crazy mind haha. OH! And thank you to all my reviewers!! Seriously, you guys rock! Okay, that's all!

I do not own Blood+

Warning Spoilers for episode 37? Yeah, I think it was 37. So you've been warned and I won't feel bad if you continue readin gand you didn't know this happened!!! Okay, I'll feel a little bad, but not much... OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Not Again**

_By: Flippy_

He had given himself one simple task. To protect the family he had left. And he had failed. His brother was now dead, his only blood link to the world. Saya was introduced to him as his sister, but both knew that she wasn't and he had never considered her that.

No, because if he had, it would have been wrong, horrible wrong for him to be in love with her.

He was so in love with her that he became her chevalier. Not just because he loved her, but he also wanted to protect his little brother from the evil that lurked between the moments, until the battle against Diva was finally over.

But even being immortal, to a certain extent, couldn't save his little brother and he now felt the painstaking grief eating away at his heart again. He had already lost the only father he had ever known and now his little brother was gone too. All because he was too weak to protect him.

He lay there, slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness, as his little brother, his flesh and blood, was killed. He watched as that sick monster, Diva, stole the last piece of innocence that his little brother, Riku, had and then destroyed him with her own blood. The blood that Saya must have shared with her at one time. Though their blood did two totally different things to him.

Saya's blood had saved both Riku and Kai, but it was Diva's blood, her sister, her blood sibling, that would kill them, that had killed them.

Because even if he still looked alive and breathing, Kai was dead.

He was completely dead inside and the only person to bring him back from the deep hole of despair, was left on the boat with that monster that had taken his brother's life and who was probably about to take the life of the one girl he had ever loved.

Maybe that was how he found the strength to rip away the door of the helicopter and jump down to the ship below to help protect the girl he loves and to kill the one who took his brother from him.

Kai landed with a hard thump of the ship and he stumbled as he tried to keep his balance. Above he could hear his name being called, yelled, as if trying to reason with him, but he knew nothing could stop his resolve now. He would help Saya kill Diva and avenge his little brother. Even if it meant his own life.

He would do it.

Through the smoke and fire, he finally found Saya, with her first chevalier, probably the first person, other than the original Joel, to love her. He felt a pang of jealousy, but knew it wasn't the time. He started to run, calling out for the one person who could save them all. He wouldn't be left behind. Not again and not this time.

"SAYA!"

She turned around her eyes blood red and flashing. As soon as she saw him, though, they became softer, but just for a moment, until confusion and fear spread across her face. Hagi glanced over, with his usual uncaring look. Kai finally came to where they were, dodging and jumping over the flames trying to separate them.

"Kai? Wha…what are you doing?"

Saya's eyes widened, as he threw his arms around her in a warm embrace. Though there was fire all around them, Saya hadn't felt it at all. All she felt was cold. Cold, ever since she had found Kai, semi-unconscious, and Riku's dad body. Breaking and falling to pieces, the cause of Diva's blood.

But now she felt warmth and it was Kai.

Kai looked up at her, his eyes again filled with tears and she felt the pain and grief he was in, that she was in. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment she forgot everything. She forgot Hagi standing right next to them, forgot Riku's death, she even forgot the cause of Riku's death, just a few yards away, Diva.

All she felt, all she knew was Kai's tight hug. And just as she was completely lost in it, so was he. Kai could only cling to her like a child, even though there was still so much danger, still so much they needed to do. He pulled back, as hard as it was for him and looked her in the eye.

"Saya, I will avenge Riku's death. I promise you that."

That was all Saya heard.

Before Kai took of running in Diva's direction.

* * *

NOTE: You're disappointed, aren't you? Because I left you hanging with that. But I honestly didn't know how else to end it. So i did the best I could with the little inspiration I got from like no where! Seriously. So yeah. If ya wanna review be my guest! Otherwise have a GREAT AWESOMELY COOL day!! Hee hee, I am a dork :P


End file.
